This invention relates to model kits for learning blood typing principle comprising red blood cell models and antiserum models with no use of human blood, for use in experiments for blood agglutination and in learning of blood typing, the red blood cell models being easily available granules which can be suspended in water such as agarose bead, Sepharose, cellulose, Sephadex, cellulofine, alginate, tamarind polysaccharide, gelatin, xanthan gum, etc., or the saccharide- or protein-bound form thereof and the antiserum models being lectin, boric acid-containing liquid or immunoglobulin.
Blood typing is to be learned in biology in high school, wherein "the relationship among agglutinins based on ABO blood group system" and "the agglutination reaction" should be instructed according to the textbook and so on. However, since human blood has been used in the experiments, they may actually be instructed only at nearly half of high schools in Japan.
In the learning of blood typing human blood was taken and used as experimental materials, but the use of human blood in lessons at high school is not preferable as such blood is not easily available; blood-collecting from students would violate the medicinal affairs law; a great number of diseases infected via blood are known and in particular, AIDS and hepatitis B have become a social problem.
Thus, a training kit for carrying out experiments in blood typing without the use of real blood has been intensely desired in the field of school education, in particular in biological education in high school.